I Loved Her First
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: The Director watches as York and Carolina spar in fits of laughter and muses on his daughter and what he feels for her *contains Yorklina and song extract*


**I know that everyone hates the Director, but just because he pushed her hard (bow chicka bow wow) doesn't mean he didn't love Carolina. She is his daughter after all.**

**Story based off the song _I Loved Her First _and it best read while listening to it. Enjoy**

* * *

The Director watched as Carolina and York sparred down in the training room. It had started as a serious fight, York having made a joke that Carolina hadn't found funny, but now both were laughing as they messed up in their tired state. York would slip sometimes or Carolina would miss his head by a whole six inches. Because of how tired they were they didn't seem to land any blow on each other, so it looked more like they were dancing with each other instead of fighting. Both were smiling at each other as they laughed at how horribly they were fighting. If someone where to enter the training room right now they probably wouldn't notice, to caught up in being with each other to notice anything or anyone else at the moment.

As the Director watched Carolina he couldn't believe what she had grown into. She used to be the shortest in her class but was always the smartest. She had freckles covering the entirety of her face and her hair had been more of an orange color than the dark red it was now. The Director sighed. She was always a tough kid, no one at her school messed with her because they knew she could take them on a hundred times over. The Director was busy most of the time and didn't see his daughter much, but when he did it brought him joy like he hadn't experienced since. He would tell her stories and they'd play games, and they would have great times while waiting for dinner to finish.

The Director's thoughts faded as Carolina fell forward and York caught her, they both laughed at how she fell. Carolina yelped as York lifted her up in her arms, giving a stupid smile that got Carolina to laugh yet again. The Director felt his shoulders sag a little at the sight. He had pushed her, that much was obvious. He loved his daughter, he truly did. Carolina was a good girl and she tried her hardest to be good for him, the Director just never acknowledged it and he should have. He sighed and shook his head, mentally smacking himself. He looked up at the pair as York spun around with Carolina in his arms.

The minute he saw York as he walked her home from the bar he knew there was something between the two, he didn't know what it was but it was there. He had always known York was in love with his daughter even if she didn't, and he knew that someday she'd have to figure it out and realize that she loved him back. It reminded him of how he and Allison had been for a long time while they were teenagers. He loved Allison since they day he met her in middle school but she never noticed, of course she figured it out and learned to love him back.

The Director was tossed out of his thoughts as Carolina kissed York, her arms wrapped tightly around the other Freelancer. The Director sighed and walked out of the observation deck and down the hallway. He could still remember when Carolina was born, there wasn't a feeling in the world like becoming a father and he would never forget the feeling. Even now seeing her was a constant reminder of that day.

The Director entered his office and sat down in his chair behind his desk. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. He knew this day was coming and it didn't surprise him. Of course worse days were coming for the project and he knew it, and he wasn't going to regret it either. And besides, it wasn't like he could put Agent Texas back in any shape or form, only the Alpha had control of that. The Director raised his head as he heard laughing outside of his office, York and Carolina by the sound of it. He sighed yet again. They stopped by the door and a voice died down while the other stayed loud, someone knocked.

"Come in," the Director spoke and straighten up a bit as Carolina walked into his office. "Carolina, what brings you here at this late hour?" Carolina chuckled a bit and shook her head a bit.

"I just came to say goodnight," she told him as she leaned forward on his desk. The Director found it in him to smile at his daughter. Carolina smiled as well and walked around the desk. She kissed her father on the forehead and headed for the door. "Goodnight." The Director.

"Goodnight, Carolina," he replied and watched as she left the room. He gave another sigh and pulled out his data pad, turning it on and picking a file, then a photo inside. The photo was of him and Carolina when she was five. Allison was in uniform and had a duffelbag slung over her shoulder, smiling at them. The Director had Carolina on his shoulders and she had her arms thrown up in the air, cheering or yelling something. The Director was looking up at her, laughing with a smile upon his face. The Director gave one last sigh, turned the data pad off, and went to bed.

**Song Extract:**

_I loved her first, I held her first,  
And a place in my heart will always be hers._

_From the first breath she breathed,  
When she first smiled at me.  
I knew the love of a father runs deep.  
_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday,  
But it's still hard to give her away.  
I loved her first.  
_

* * *

**And that's a wrap. I may or may not be posting another story today, I don't know because it depends on how long it takes me to write it because I'm doing like, three things at once.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time!  
**

**Dear readers,  
My sister mentions you a lot and you seem like really nice people and I'm glad that she has you to talk to because she's going to need it. I felt sick a few days ago and went to the doctor's to see what was wrong and found out that I have some form of cancer and will most likely die within the year, but we don't know yet. Please, support my sister as much as you can and keep writing as you always do.  
**

**Your friend,  
Perla  
**


End file.
